The present invention relates to novel benzylthiostannanes which are active as fungicides. These compounds are useful in protecting plants against a variety of fungal pests.
Certain organotin derivatives have been shown to be fungicidal and, in some cases, acaricidal.
My commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 655,485 and 693,908 disclose 2-pyridylthio tin N-oxides which are fungicidal and acaricidal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,086 discloses methods and compositions for controlling fungal and bacterial infestations of plants which use an organic tetravalent tin compound of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 represent the same or different alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, haloalkyl and cyclo aliphatic radicals, any of which may be replaced up to a maximum of 3 by halogens, aliphatic and aromatic mono- and dicarboxylic acid radicals, radicals of mono- and polyvalent alcohols, either alcohols, phenols and thiophenols, or halogen and nitro derivatives thereof. It has been found that compounds in which at least two of the four R-positions in the formula are filled in by the normal or secondary butyl radicals are especially recommendable for such purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,103 discloses novel tricyclohexyltin compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R is cyclohexyl and Y.sub.1-5 are the same or different and Y is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, halogen, nitro, mercapto, cyano, and hydrogen, such that not more than four Y substituents are hydrogen.